1. Field of the Invention
The present invention generally relates to gates for pontoon boats, and more particularly to a gate stop for the fence gate.
2. Description of the Related Art
Current pontoon boat gates have stops that will allow the gate to swing inward toward the passenger area of the boat or outward towards the water. These stops consist of a short U-shaped metal stop located on the bottom of the fence at the gate opening. To move the gate, a person raises the gate above the stop and swings the gate open.
The problem with stops such as these is that because they are so short, they do not provide adequate support if the top of the gate is forced outward. Therefore, such stops could possibly allow a person leaning against the gate to accidently push the bottom of the gate above the stop, allowing the gate to swing outward. In addition, the space between the bottom of the gate and the stop allows the bottom of the gate to rattle within the stop when the engine of the boat is running.
The present invention involves a gate assembly for a pontoon boat. The pontoon boat includes a platform deck atop pontoons with a protective railing having fence sections and gate assemblies at least partially surrounding the deck. The gate assemblies are disposed in openings in the protective railing between two of the fence sections and include a gate, a gate latch and stop, and a sliding hinge. The gate is attached by the hinge to one of the two fence sections at the opening of the protective railing, and the stop is attached to the other of the two fence sections and includes a stop member or members that extend into the opening to prevent the gate from swinging outwardly even under considerable outward force. The stop additionally conceals the gap between the fence and the gate on the exterior or non-hinge side of the fence.
A padding strip is provided on the stop member or members to take up the spacing between the gate and the stop member and to dampen the vibrations therebetween. The padding strip thereby reduces rattling noise between the gate and the stop member when the engine of the boat is running, as well as closure noise between the gate and the stop member during closing of the gate.